The invention belongs to entertainment field, essentially of erotic games.
The medieval apparatus named chastity belt it is well known as way to control sexual activity of women. To control sexual activity of men many apparatuses have been intended with said function. The patents U.S. Pat. No. 0,104,117, U.S. Pat. No. 0,587,994, U.S. Pat. No. 0,875,845, U.S. Pat. No. 0,934,240, U.S. Pat. No. 0,995,600, U.S. Pat. No. 1,215,028, U.S. Pat. No. 1,865,280, U.S. Pat. No. 4,164,217, U.S. Pat. No. 5,368,050, U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,636 have this function.
The most used apparatuses are next:
chastity cage. It is fixed to testicles base. To be effective it would to be fixed very tight, what can hinder blood circulation
chastity bracelet. It is fixed to penis surface for a rough surface or with thorns. Same inconvenience that previous chastity device
classic. It is similar feminine belt, but in their shield it has a sujeccixc3x3n element that it is a tube which holds the penis and it is fixed inwardly. An almost perfect adjustment is needed to be effective.
The penis is bandaged with adhesive tape that impedes his expansion, and this adhesive tape is covered with a safety element (be. a tube). This safety tube is fixed to the adhesive tape with a hinge through the whole length of penis and this hinge is fixed to the previous bandage, or directly to the penis (so adhesive tape has two functions in this way).
Junction between hinge and safety element it is with a padlock.
The whole thing is a chastity tube.